My Princess
by Skye-Love90
Summary: It's Misty's birthday but her best friend of 14 years, Ash Ketchum hasn't arrived yet. it's already 11:00 pm and Misty is frustrated. Will Ash make it? and what surprises he has for her? AAML . R&R


Author's Note - Hey again! this is an AAML one-shot! Hope you like it! :)

Summary - It's Misty's birthday but her best friend of 14 years, Ash Ketchum hasn't arrived yet. it's already 11:00 pm and Misty is frustrated. Will Ash make it? and what surprises he has for her? AAML . R&R

Disclaimer - Like umm no I don't own Pokemon. Do I look like I can afford Pokemon? No I didn't think so.

Ages:

Misty - 24

Ash - 24 (a few months older than Misty)

My Princess

- Silver-Mistyx90 aka. *April*

It was 11:00 pm and Misty Waterflower, a young water pokemon trainer was still up sitting on the sofa waiting for her best friend to arrive. The only noise in the room that can be heard was the ticking of the clock. Misty's make-up was ruined and the house was total mess because of the party before, but now everyone has gone home and she was left behind with the messy house which she didn't bothered about. She was thinking of a certain black-haired youngest pokemon master in the world, Ash Ketchum, who was also her best friend of 14 years and whom she was secretly in love with.

tick tock. She was getting frustrated with the ticking of the clock. She was tired of waiting but she had no choice, her ruined make-up and hair perfectly showed her tiredness and she didn't bothered to redo her make-up or hair. She was too lazy to do it. tick tock. The clock was ticking again and Misty glanced at the clock. 11:15 pm, the clock showed. Misty sighed and stood up and started to make her way to her bedroom but as she took 2 steps forward the phone rang. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Misty..." Ash spoke from the other line

"ASH KETCHUM!" she yelled

"Misty, I am really sor-"

"Don't you dare say sorry to me Ketchum! I am tired of waiting you know, I am feeling sick and tired and-"

"You don't need to wait anymore, Mist"

"What?"

"Open the door" he gently replied

Misty disconnected the call, put down the reciever and walked towards the door. She hesitated before opening it but when she did, Ash was standing there with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw her he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday, Mist"

"Ash, is that really you?

"No, I am Gary Oak who disguised himself as Ash. Geez, Misty! Of course it's me! "

"Idiot! do you have any idea how much you made me wait!"

"Misty, just leave that topic. I'm here now" He released the embrace

"And I have something to show you" he took her hand and started walking towards the backyard.

"Why are you taking me to the backyard?" Misty asked confused about what's going on

"Just walk" was all he said

They reached the backyard and when Misty saw it, her jaw dropped. The backyard was decorated beautifully. The trees were decorated with lights, with heart-shaped balloons scattered on the grass. Ash took her hand again which made Misty look at him.

"Are you sure that I'm not dreaming?" She asked

"No, Misty. You're not dreaming. " He smiled at her and she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Thanks you so much, Ash! It's wonderful"

She pulled away "Anything for you, Mist" He replied and gently walked her to the middle of the backyard where he sat down and motioned for Misty to do the same. She sat down beside him. No one spoke for a few minutes and the silence started to bother them both.

"You look beautiful " Ash broke the silence

"Ash...No I don't. My make-up is ruined and my hair is a total mess!"

"But you still look beautiful to me, Mist. You always do"

Misty blushed.

"Ash?" She asked

"Hmm?"

"Thank you so much"

He looked at her. "Why?" He asked

"For all this and also for coming" Misty looked at him

Ash took both of her hands in his own hands "You are my best friend, Mist. How can I not come? ... you are the most special and the most precious person in my life" He said while staring in her eyes.

Misty's heartbeat was racing now and her eyes welled up with tears of happiness. Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace while Misty buried her face in his shoulders with her hands on his chest.

"You are my princess, Mist"

"And you are my prince charming"

They both laughed a little bit and pulled away a bit still in each other's arms. They both stared deeply in each other's eyes and slowly the gap between their faces started to decrease. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while Ash tilted his head and soon there was no gap left as their lips met for the first time. They both suddenly felt electricity running through every single vein in their body. They were lost in each other's arms deepened the kiss. The love they held for each other from so many years was finally out, shining brightly and the kiss itself defined it all. The need of air forced them to pull apart but not too much, they can still feel each other's warm breath on their faces. Ash pulled away a little more and opened his eyes. Misty's eyes were still closed. He pulled away his one hand from her waist and kept it on her cheek and she opened her eyes. For a moment they looked at each other when Ash spoke

"I've got one more surprise for you"

"What is it, Ash?" Misty looked confused

Ash stood up and pulled Misty up as well. He smiled at her before disappearing behind a tree. He appeared a few moments later with a bicycle. Misty gasped and walked towards it.

"Is this supposed to be my present, Ash?" She asked teasingly

"Yes, this is your present, Mist. I owed you one, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember it Ash. But that was 14 years ago "

He smiled "I know and I thought that you will like it"

She smiled back "And I loved it, Ash. Thank You so much"

She looked down at the bike and noticed a note of 'open me' attached to it's basket. She looked at Ash who motioned her to open it and she opened it. There lay a small blue velvet box. She picked it up and opened it but it was empty.

"You have to say yes first" Ash said and she looked at his face and then his hands and what she saw left her frozen in her place. Ash was holding a diamond ring. The ring had a medium-sized silver belt with a large heart shaped diamond in the middle surrounded by small circular diamonds. Ash went down on one knee and took her hand, Misty's eyed welled up with tears and her breathing became deeper.

"Misty, I don't really know if you love me or not and I am taking a huge risk by proposing you like this, but I want you to know that I love you, Misty. I truly love you and I am lost without you. I can't imagine my life without you. You complete me, Mist. You are my other half and my first best friend, crush and love. You are always there by my side and you are the only girl that I have ever loved in my life...Marry me, Misty." Ash said while looking at her. His eyed filled with love.

Misty was speechless. She could not move, she could not breathe. She was looking at her best friend of 14 years who just proposed to her. She felt tears cascade down her face and she keeneled down and kept her one hand on his cheek. She took a deep breathe.

"Ash, I'm speechless. I can't believe what you just said. It was like a dream come true. I love you too, Ash. I have loved you ever since I fished you out of the river and I have loved you all the way from then till now, Ash. And I can't believe you took this much huge risk and proposed me and I want to tell you that...I will marry you, Ash"

Ash smiled widely and took Misty's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Misty looked at the ring and touched it, she still could not believe it. She looked back at Ash and stood up. Ash stood up as well, she smiled at him and walked into his arms burying her head in his shoulder while he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pulled back after some time and kissed her passionately on the lips, after the kiss broke they both looked at each other.

"I love you my darling" Ash said

"I love you too my prince" Misty replied

Ash glanced at his wrist watch. 11:59 pm. He made it. He made it before Misty's birthday ended. He looked at her and they hugged again and closed their eyes enjoying each other's company. Both of them having identical smiles on their face thinking about the same thing.

She will be his princess forever.

A/N - I finally finished this story! It took me 3 hours to write and I am exhausted. Well it's 2:00 pm and I should probably go to sleep. *Yawn* . Don't forget to review and suggestions are always welcomed. :)


End file.
